


The Friendly Skies

by aurora_australis



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabin Pressure References, F/M, Flash Fic, Flirting, Isn't it all flirting?, MFMM Flashfic Challenge, Pilots, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_australis/pseuds/aurora_australis
Summary: Two pilots, one cockpit, eight hours in the air, and a friendly wager.What could go wrong?For the MFMM Flashfic Challenge and the AU "stuck together for a long flight."
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 3





	The Friendly Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Flashfic! Two hours! No edits!
> 
> I went with "Stuck together for a long flight AU" and the words "cinnamon, Sweden, midnight."

“Golf Tango India, continue as cleared, thank you.”

Jack checked off the last of his list and settled in, their long flight to Singapore finally underway. Beside him, Phryne leaned back slightly in her chair and rolled her neck. Jack snorted.

“If you’re already stiff, it’s going to be a long flight,” he remarked. “Perhaps you should have taken it easy last night.” Phryne spared him an unamused glare which turned into a smirk when she caught him in a yawn.

“You’re one to talk,” she said. “Burning the midnight oil, Jack? Against airline regulations you know.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I'm sure I was up no later than you.”

“Oh, I was tucked up in bed at a very sensible hour,” she assured him, eyes on the controls. Jack snuck a glance her way, struck, as he was every time they flew together, at how she always seemed eminently professional while also completely at ease in the cockpit. She was very very good at her job. And very very attractive. And smart and kind and comfident and… well the overall effect was equal parts maddening and exhilarating. And this was the first time they’d flown together since that fateful trip to Sweden - the one where he’d almost asked her out only to lose his nerve at the last minute and disappoint them both. He tried to think of a witty retort but nothing came to mind. In fact, the only thing that came to mind were the words “Phryne” and “bed” and that wasn’t helpful at all. The silence just stretched on and one until finally...

“If you're waiting for me to ask who with — ”

A ding from the cabin interrupted them.

“Sorry, Captain, but the passengers were wondering if you thought we’d make up any of the time we lost waiting for takeoff.”

Phryne rolled her eyes. “Tell them I’ll step on it, but the air is a very unforgiving element and this is one of those situations where they should probably value quality over quantity.”

Michael the Steward was quiet for a moment. “I’ll just tell them 'maybe' and offer complimentary cinnamon rolls.”

“Good man,” Phryne agreed as he signed off.

She checked her panels again and looked out onto the horizon. 

Beside her, Jack fidgeted. He should let it go. He _would_ let it go. He — 

“What did you say you were up to last night?” he asked.

Phryne flicked her eyes in his direction. “I didn't.”

“Then why were you asking me?”

She shrugged. “No reason. It’s called civilized conversation.” She grinned a little and looked over her shoulder at him. “Speak of which… what have you got for us today?”

“Who says I have anything?” Jack replied coyly.

“Oh come on, Jack. You always have something. Out with it. What’s today’s game?”

Jack’s mouth turned down in a half smile. “Fine. Gilbert and Sullivan songs that sound like horror movies.”

Phryne laughed. “This is payback for my finding out about your theatrical aspirations, isn’t it?”

Jack stayed silent on the matter.

“Fine,” Phryne conceded. “I assume you’re still adhering to the honor system and haven’t looked anything up in advance?” Jack nodded so she continued. “And what are we playing for today?”

“I thought we could play for your Talisker,” Jack suggested to which Phryne looked properly surprised. 

“Did you then?”

“I did. Unless, of course, you’re scared.”

Her eyes narrowed with a competitive air as she gripped the yolk slightly tighter.

“Game on," she informed him, before inviting him to begin said game by suggesting "age before beauty” with a smirk she didn't even attempt to hide.

“Oh thank you very much…” Jack rolled his lips together and thought of all the Gilbert and Sullivan songs he knew — she’d been right, of course, when she’d found that review: once you learn one of those patter songs it’s in there for good.

“The Nightmare Song,” he finally settled on. An obvious choice, perhaps, but no need to concede any points to her this early.

Phryne nodded. “Nice.” She thought for a moment. “When You’re Lying Awake,” she said.

“I've Got a Little List,” Jack countered.

“None Shall Part Us,” Phryne offered.

“In Vain to Us You Plead,” Jack said and Phryne laughed again. _Jesus, he liked that sound._ “What?” he asked, trying to ignore the way it made his heart beat a little faster.

“Nothing,” she said. “I just didn’t realize how absolutely terrifying all these operettas were until now. My Eyes Are Fully Open,” she added and Jack chuckled. 

“I assume that is both a recent revelation and your next answer?”

“It is,” she confirmed. “And it’s from _Ruddigore_ which should really give me double points as that title is a horror show in and of itself.”

“EHHH,” Jack said, making a buzzer noise with his mouth. “The judges say no.”

“They’ve always had it in for me,” she complained.

“Sorry Her Lot,” Jack said, agreeing in the form of his next answer.

Phryne snorted and then was silent, thinking about her next song choice. “Iolanthe! From the Dark Exile,” she finally said and Jack nodded his approval.

“Am I Alone, And Unobserved?” Jack offered next, a little concerned with how long it had taken him to come up with that one.

Phryne gave him a mischievous look. “Never, if I have anything to do with it,” she teased, her smile easy and inviting, but her eyes a little darker than usual.

Jack coughed and looked back at the horizon in an attempt to keep his own, er, altimeter level. “Your move, Captain Fisher,” he reminded her in as passive a voice as he could muster.

She pursed her lips in thought, quiet for a long time before settling on one. “Spurn Not The Nobly Born,” she said and Jack gave her an incredulous look. “What?” she asked.

“I don’t know if that counts,” Jack said. “Seems tenuous at best.”

“Not if the nobly born have their revenge.”

“For what?”

“Being spurned,” she insisted and Jack laughed.

“The judges remain unconvinced,” he told her, but there was a smile on his face as he did.

“Jack, that is _basically_ the plot of Dracula,” Phryne insisted, continuing to make her case. 

“That is not how I remember it,” Jack countered.

“Well why don’t you come to my hotel room when we get in tonight and we can watch it. I can show you how wrong you are,” she suggested, casually, lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did.

Jack swallowed. Hard. “It’ll be after midnight,” he reminded her quietly. 

“I have some Talisker,” she reminded him, though as always she left the decision firmly in his court.

Jack looked out at the horizon, the line staying straight even as his own mouth curved up in a smile.

“Game on,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The AU "Stuck together for a long flight" came along just days after joking about writing a _Cabin Pressure_ AU and HOW COULD I NOT? Well the short answer is "easily" and "sensibly" because that show is eminently clever and I probably should have waited to attempt something like this until I had more than two hours but... live dangerously? I dunno. 😂
> 
> Thanks as always to whopooh and olderbynow for their marvelous organizing. 😘


End file.
